Monkey Tears
by UmaChanxo
Summary: Goku snuggled closer to the man and lay his head on his chest. Closing his eyes he said, I just want to hear him say he cares... Just once... Goku and Hakkai have a talk... about Sanzo. Review!


**I dont own Saiyuki. I hope you like this fic!  


* * *

**

Monkey Tears

"Gojyo, you awake?" Goku whispered, sitting up in his bed.

Gojyo didn't reply. Goku sighed, he hadn't been able to sleep and it was almost one in the morning. He was still upset about what had happened that afternoon...

-**FLASHBACK**-

_"Shut it, Monkey," Sanzo growled with irritation as Goku tried to say something to him._

_"But Sanzo! I needa talk to you!" Goku argued. _

_Sanzo pulled out his fan and smacked Goku with it. "Shut up or I kill you."_

_"Is that all you can say!" Goku shouted with rage. Sanzo looked shocked... not anymore than Goku was though._

_"You got a problem?" Sanzo said icily. _

_Tears sprang to Goku's eyes at Sanzo's response. Hate shone all over Sanzo's face. Goku couldn't handle it, he ran out of the inn and out into the town. Maybe he'd run into Gojyo or Hakkai. _

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Swinging his legs over the side of his bed, he placed his tired feet onto the cool, damp floor. Moonlight poured through the slightly open window creating a sort of eerie glow.

Goku wandered to Sanzo's room. (Sanzo and Hakkai had each gotten their own rooms.)

As he entered he saw Sanzo's eyes open.

"What do you want?" He warned.

Goku sat on Sanzo's bed and whispered, "Sanzo, I really need to talk to you."

"I don't care. Go bug Hakkai or something," Sanzo said coldly.

"Sanzo! Stop it! Why are you being so mean!" Goku was on the verge of tears.

"Goku..." Sanzo began but Goku had already gotten up and left.

Goku walked quietly to Hakkai's room, hoping that he would still be awake. He was.

"Goku?" Hakkai questioned, noticing the boy. When he noticed Goku's tears he motioned for him to come and lie down with him.  
Goku accepted this and slid under the covers with the older man, facing him. He purposly slid as close to Hakkai as he could without them actually touching.  
"What happened?" Hakkai asked him, turning on his side to look at him.

"Sanzo, he really does hate me... doesn't he?" Goku said in a low whisper.

Hakkai's eyes widened. "Goku, Sanzo cares for you deeply. You know that."

"No he doesn't! You see how he treats me!" Goku argued.

"Do you remember the time when Sanzo saved you?" Hakkai said.

"When? He saves me all the time." Goku stated bluntly.

"See? He cares or he wouldn't save you so much," Hakkai smiled, throwing an arm around Goku.

Goku didn't reply. He knew that Hakkai was right. But Sanzo had hardly even spoken to him for days.

As if reading his mind, Hakkai said to him, "That time when Chin Yisou was after me, Sanzo told me this: Embrace nothing, if you meet the buddha, kill the buddha. If you meet your father, kill your father. Free of all, bound by nothing. Live life as it is." Hakkai paused, then continued, "Sanzo rarely speaks to you anymore. I think that this is because he's afraid to get any more attached to you. He loves you so much already and yet he acts so cold to you. When he was just a small boy, he lost what was most precious to him. He's afraid to care... he doesn't want to feel the pain of losing someone he loves again."

Goku looked at him, "Wow. You know, for someone who's up at this hour, you sure are being smart."

Hakkai laughed. "You alright? Come here," He pulled Goku close to him, turning to lie on his back.

Goku snuggled closer to the man and lay his head on his chest. Closing his eyes he said, "I just want to hear him say he cares... Just once..."

"He will, Goku. Eventually, when he overcomes these fears... he'll admit it to you." Hakkai promised. "Oh and Goku... Just to let you know... we all love you. I don't want you to be upset."

A tear slid down Goku's cheek before he slipped off into a deep sleep.

Hakkai turned back onto his side, still holding Goku and nestled his chin in Goku's messy brown hair whispering, "Please Sanzo..."

&&&

Sanzo sighed in the doorway. He had heard the whole thing.

"Damn monkey," He whispered before heading back to bed.  
"Hakkai, my friend. You read me like an open book. You are correct... I fear losing not only Goku... but all of you..."

* * *

**Gojyo: Hey! Put me in the story!**

MrsJennKenobi394: Haha, sorry Gojyo... I promise I'll write one with you in it soon.  
**  
Hakkai: You already did... Forbidden Love.  
****  
Gojyo: Shut-Up! Never speak of that again!  
****  
Hakkai: Now, now Gojyo... no need to be ashamed... she got all her information correct.  
****  
Gojyo: Listen you Homo! I Sha Gojyo and straight!**

Goku: What are you talking about?

MrsJennKenobi394: So Sanzo, you want to hang out tonight?  
**  
Gojyo: &Staring open mouthed at Sanzo..& How the hell...**

Sanzo: Yeah, I think we'd have a good time.

Gojyo: WHA---!

MrsJennKenobi394: Well, I'm in algebra class... though we're watching a movie. So I gotta publish this then watch it! See ya!

Sanzo, Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo: Bye.


End file.
